When He Smiles
by FallenLove82212
Summary: "How the boy went through all the pain he did and still came out smiling was a mystery to all of them...As everyone surrounded Naruto's bed, they felt their hearts break at the sight of Naruto smiling." Naruto is discovered unconscious in an alley and taken to the hospital where things slowly unravel. Rated for language and violence! R&R please :3
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! So this is my first story publishing and I'm pretty nervous! My heart is literally pounding in my chest Dx!**

 **I've rated it M due to some cuss words! and.. well.. some scary stuff Sasuke says ouo hehe**

 **Sasuke:.. What the fudge did you make me say..**

 **FallenLove:... ouo hehe .. nothing too bad it! you just became super violent :D..**

 **Sasuke: -Glares-**

 **FallenLove: IT'S FOR GOOD CAUSE! So please excuse the OOCness Minna!.. for some characters.. But this is a fanfic and my first one so don't kill me! - Throws skittles and guards myself-**

 **This isn't really a slash guys but you can take it however you want! For me it is really about the family like bond he has formed with the rookie 9 and team guy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! all rights go to respective owner! ( I wish I did ono but its never happening! so for now.. FANFICTION!)**

 **Well enjoy! ;3**

* * *

All of Naruto's friends stood shocked at the blonde boy curled up in the alley in front of them. They had all agreed to go out together but when their number one hyper active ninja never showed they grew worried and started to search for him. Neji was the one who found him and sent clones out to collect everyone else as he tried waking the unconscious blonde. He wasn't strong enough to carry him on his own so he waited till everyone eventually showed up. Neji stood and stepped aside as Sasuke, Naruto's best friend, walked up beside him. He turned to the pale-eyed Hyuuga, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. He was like this when I got here. I tried waking him but he isn't moving. We have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible," Neji bent down to lift up the upper part of the blondes body and was surprised to find that he was actually weightless. At that revelation Neji scooped him up, completely flabbergasted. Naruto always looked like he was quite heavy, so why was it that he was so thin and light. Neji growled and held the blonde closer as he began a mad dash for the hospital, quickly followed by the other rookie nine. They were all too shocked for words

The one question running through everyone's mind was what the hell happened to you Naruto?

"We need help here," Neji shouted as soon as he burst through the Konoha Hospital doors. Automatically a few nurses scrambled to help but stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they saw who they were supposed to help. They all sneered at the unconscious boy in the Hyuuga's arms.

"Get that monster out of here," They growled out. The rookie nine's and team guy's eyes widened in shock, not having expected that. Sasuke was the first to recover quickly followed by Neji. Before the Hyuuga could utter a word, however, Sasuke growled and his eyes flashed a deadly crimson red.

"Listen here bit-" Sasuke stopped trying to level his quivering voice. " You better help him right this instant," Sasuke sent a hard glare at the nurse. She looked about ready to wet herself even without the next stream of words that escaped the Uchiha's mouth. "If you don't, then so help me Kami, I will rip your head off," From the pure rage in Sasuke's eyes, the nurse knew he was not to be trifled with. She still stood frozen in fear from the younger boys pure rage rolling off of him in waves. After a moment of no response he barked out, "NOW!" the other nurse with the wheel chair scurried over and Neji set Naruto down reluctantly, not trusting these people to take care of the blond boy.

To ease his worries Neji added his own two-cents as he gently set the blonde down, wiping away the blonde bangs from his sweat covered forehead. " If you dare harm him, more than you help him," He started off calmly. He then looked at the poor nurses dead in their eyes and continued as calmly as possible. " Not only will you deal with Uchiha here, but me too. Not to mention all of us," Neji gestured to the crowd of teens surrounding. The nurses gulped and nodded in understanding before rushing off with Naruto. They were in no position to argue. Sure the healers were ninjas but that's what they were. Healers. They weren't trained for combat, it would be like a puppy facing off with a pack of hungry wolves.

The rookie nine and team guy turned and sat wherever suit them best. Some on the stiff chairs, hard ground, plush couches, or bean bags. As everyone's adrenaline rush deceased, Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't the only one to notice either. They all felt watched as whispers permeated the room around them, seeming to come from the other guests in the waiting room. Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she heard one loud and clear, which unnerved her to no end.

I know the Uchiha and Hyuuga are extremely prestigious, so why are they defending that demon. He can go die for all we care. Neji's eye twitched and Sasuke's head snapped up and his lips formed a thin line.

"I am on a very short fuse as of this moment. I suggest you all keep those traps of yours shut before I go over there make you shut up. All you ignorant opinions are making me sick. I can think of a few ways to render you speechless," Sasuke murmured quietly. In the deathly silent room the threat was heard loud and clear, effectively shutting all of them up. Sakura bit her lip, worried. Never in all her life had she seen her crush so angry, actually she had never seen anyone so.. her eyes shifted to Hyuuga for a split second and a shiver traveled down her spine. Both sat in the hard chairs, a seat apart, but that didn't aid in diminishing the air of pure malice; It only seemed to intensify it. They were the only two people she had ever seen so royally pissed off.

Hinata sat on a bean bag with her knee's pulled to her chest and her head buried between them as she tried to control her sobs. She felt so helpless. She had her own fair share of sorrow but it was nothing like this. She only got a glimpse of it, but she saw those eyes of hatred directed at Naruto. Her being a very empathetic person, could imagine his pain as if it were her own. and it didn't feel good; Not in the slightest. Her problems seemed like a tea party compared to Naruto's problems.

Kiba, seeing the girl he loved so broken down, slid on the bean bag behind her and coaxed her out of the ball she had turned into. Hinata turned her body and buried her face in Kiba's chest, finally letting go of all the emotions assaulting her heart. It flt nice to have someone comfort her in this time of great weakness. Slowly, Hinata calmed down as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Shikamaru laid on the couch with his head by Ino's thighs, knowing she wouldn't appreciate his head on her thigh. He had his legs on Choji's lap and his arms were crossed over his chest and drummed his fingers against his arm. Choji sat with his eyes constantly moving around the room, trying to distract himself from his thoughts on Naruto. Ino on the other hand leaned her body against the side of the couch with her legs crossed and nervously gnawed at her finger nail. she was crazy worried about the boy who she had a family-like love for.

Lee and Ten-ten sat in their own group staring nervously at the Hyuuga. They dare not to say a word. It would feel like fueling the fire. Lee furrowed his bushy brows, trying his hardest not to make youth comments( though he had some pretty good ones if he didn't say so himself). Ten-ten never really knew the blond personally though. Team guy and the rookie nine always hung out together and during those times she saw how bright and easygoing Naruto was and she thought that was great. However, she never really knew him. She had never been engaged in a full blown conversation with him before. Sure she tried to but before they could get passed the greeting someone else would pull him away, leaving her at a stalemate in her friendship with the blonde bundle of joy.

Shino stood silently apart from the rest. He was probably the calmest and most stoic boy anyone knew. He practically says nothing yet everyone knew that he cared. It would always be a subtle hint that he would accidentally drop to show his interest and care for his friends.

Although know one really said it directly at all, they shared conversations through their actions. One look at each other and they just knew it, they would always be together forever. They had each others back, they were brothers and sisters alike. They loved each other.

So why was it that after finding the blonde boy in an alley, beaten down to a pulp, they felt like they were lied to. By the blonde no less. They all thought they knew everything about Naruto. He was a hyper active boy that dreamed of being Hokage. He treasured all his friends, loved ramen, played pranks, protected the ones he loved, he never gave up, and he had a smile that lit up a room. He was perfect in all of his friends eyes, he had the looks and heart.

Now, they all felt like they had missed an important detail. Something that was so drastic that Naruto never dared to confide in any of them about what was going on. After what felt like eternity, a nurse walked in and walked up to the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Automatically everyone popped up and was crowded around her, wanting to know what was going in. Feeling smothered, the nurse backed away a bit then cleared her throat.

"Ahem, so ... he.. Is okay. He seemed to have a few broken ribs and internal bleeding .. But the.. He healed perfectly. He should be awake in a few minutes or so," the nurse struggled with some parts of her speech regarding the 'monster' as she so eloquently put it. She chose her words carefully however, not wanting the piss off the prestigious boys any further. Sakura spoke up," May we go see him then?"

"Sure, he is in room 137," the nurse said. She slid past the large group of teens and went to sit at the reception desk to 'file' Naruto's papers. In truth she only threw them away after making sure the ninjas were out of site. Said ninjas briskly walked down the halls in search for their friend. In a short time they made it just outside the door, Sasuke quietly opened the door and poked his head inside to see the blonde boy awake and looking out the window, he looked about ready to jump up and make a mad dash out the window. He looked so scared and tense. Sasuke turned his head and muttered he's awake before he walked in, everyone else piling in after him. Naruto turned his attention to his large group of friends and felt a smile plaster itself on his face. At seeing his most trusted friends, relief flooded throughout his body and he crossed his legs under his white blanket.

"HEY GUYS! I hope I didn't miss our little play date! Can we go now? I know it's late but everything is so much more fun in the night! maybe we can play hide and seek," Naruto's eyes brightened at his idea and his grin only grew wider as he bounced on the bed, clearly overflowing with excitement. Everyone was looking at the blonde like he grew a second head. Sakura had her head bowed and finally looked up to her team mate.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, Naruto, but.. I think I speak for everyone when I ask what happened to you," Sakura spoke up and looked at her friend sadly. His smile never faltered instead spoke again, obviously changing the subject.

"How about tag? or We can go on a treasure hunt," Naruto began rambling about all of the things they could do. He spoke a tad bit louder when anyone else tried asking him about what happened. Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes but his smile still never left his face as he continued talking about anything and everything but nothing at all. Just anything to try and get his friends off the sensitive topic. The tears didn't help, it only caused everyone to look at him in sadness. He hated the feeling of those sad eye's on him. They had a hint of hurt in them too along side with betrayal. Finally, Sasuke cut in, effectively stopping Naruto's hurt rambling.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI," Sasuke shouted. Naruto bit his lip and his head hung down low in shame as tears poured down his face. He never told anyone about how he was treated. He spent so long having to care for himself he didn't know how to confide in anyone about what happened to him on an almost daily basis. Sasuke sighed sadly and advanced towards Naruto, sitting in the bed beside the younger boy. Feeling the bed dip lower with an added weight to his own light weight, Naruto tensed up and gripped onto the blankets covering his lower body and forced his chin all the way down till it touch his chest. He looked so distressed and broken. Sakura bit her lip as she too tried to contain her tears, but to no avail, they slid down her cheeks effortlessly.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde best friend and pulled him to his chest. Naruto's eyes widened, this was a new feeling. Ever so hesitantly, Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven and clutched onto his shirt. Going limp in his friends arms, he let out a pain filled wail and sobbed to his hearts content as Sasuke rubbed soothing circles on the smaller males back. Sasuke rested his chin on the blondes head and held the weeping blonde closer. Sasuke felt his own tears sliding down his cheeks. Never in his life did he imagine something like this could happen. He held the blue-eyed boy closer as he buried his head between Naruto's neck and shoulder as he too began crying. It was unusual for an Uchiha, but Sasuke wept for something intangible. He wept for the broken soul that belong to the boy curled up in his arms, already having fallen asleep crying. Everyone looked away, knowing this was something the Uchiha didn't want anyone to see. They too wept for Naruto, knowing that this would be a scar permanently embedded in his soul.

Seeing Naruto's reaction to the question made them realize, this wasn't a one time thing, this has been happening for Kami knows how long. Sasuke continued clinging onto the boy as he tried to keep his tears at bay. There was just no way, Sasuke kept chanting in his head. After a few minutes Sasuke finally reigned in his emotions and he gently eased the blond down. Tears stained his whiskered cheeks and Sasuke stared down at the boys peaceful face and wiped away any excess tears.

"Get his stuff together, we are leaving," Sasuke said silently. everyone nodded and began grabbing the multiple items scattered around the room, no doubt the staff's doing seeing as how they didn't like the child. Neji stayed by Sasuke's side and stared down at Naruto.

"He is.. so much stronger than every one of us combined," Neji spoke quietly. Everyone heard it though and they silently agreed. It wasn't really about the strength of physical power but the power of will and love. How the boy went through all the pain he did and still came out smiling was a mystery to all of them. How he got abused by villagers and still wished to become Hokage and love the village was also a great mystery to them. Naruto tried so hard to be noticed and acknowledged by villagers and ninjas alike, he didn't care about how much harm they did to him. He loved them. He had so much love in his heart even with such a broken soul. As everyone surrounded Naruto's bed, they felt there hearts break at the sight of Naruto smiling. This boy that was younger then some of them and the same age as most of them smiled; And it looked so damn blissful.

Neji gingerly picked up the sleeping blonde and held him close as they all began their walk out of the hospital. As they passed, no one dare to make a snide remark or even breath. They happily walked out of the damned hospital and walked towards the empty Uchiha compound. They all swore that day that never again would Naruto suffer so much pain, physically or emotionally.

* * *

 **So.. Hate it? Love it? Review Dx? constructive criticism is welcomed! but please nothing to violent Q_Q I tried Including everyone of the rookie nine and team guy buuuttt.. it was kind of hard since I was more focused on Neji and Sasuke (Don't know what it is about them but after watching the anime from when they were younger and in the exams I felt like Naruto could really impact their lives and though I love yaoi, I wanted this story to be about a brotherly bond)**

 **Let me know if I should continue it! or If i should leave it as a one shot! personally I like it as a one-shot but I'll come up with something for you guys if you want it! (Actually has some idea's but won't post it unless wanted)**

 **Sasuke:... OOC huh.. I'm way out of character -throws kunai-**

 **FallenLove: -ducks- GOTTA RUN! REVIEW PLEASEE~ - voices fades in the distance-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehehehe... Hai gaiz... So long time.. I know y_y life caught up with me but the big reason I stopped posting was.. -drum roll-... I broke my laptop qq I cried because I had my second and third chapter typed and I couldn't post them. I got so upset I gave up. This story has actually been constantly on my mind and I have felt like shiz cuz I felt like I was letting down the people who actually like my poorly started story! Anyway I will in fact be updating.. I have a whole thing planned so don't give up on me yet xD for what I have planned it will in fact stay rated M. Hopefully when I finally fix my laptop (after already almost a year of it being broken) I will go back and fix my first chapter! And most likely all the chapters I type on my phone... -shudders- I already can see all the words my phone auto corrects.. ugh so annoying! Any way..**

 **Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever in this lifetime(or the next), own naruto. QuQ sadly xD haha!**

 **(v^ ^)# waparu~~**

Silence. It was silence that greeted the Raven haired genin in the calm of the morning. Sasuke groaned in annoyance when the sun filtered through his window and assaulted his still tired eyes. Sasuke turned over in his bed and stared at the wall as the light reflected off the white structure. Outside Sasuke could hear the birds chirping in excitement and the hollow sound of the bamboo shoot being filled with water then slamming down once it released its load. The raven closed his eyes and scoffed at the memory of last night, the rookie nine really tried to invade his compound last night! Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the thought of having so many people in his home. After everyone, minus team guy, tried protesting and insisting that they stay to watch the blonde too, Sasuke slammed the door closed to his compound **.**

Sasuke sighed and sat up swinging his exposed legs over the side of his bed and suppressed a shiver when his bare feet made contact with the cold wood floo **r.** _Because Uchiha's don't get cold._ He then padded over to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweats since he intended to stay home with his blonde best friend. He then put one leg through the garment and moved to the second when he heard a loud crash and bangs. Sasuke's heart leapt in his throat, which he would later deny, and he quickly pulled up the pants and briskly dashed out of his room and toward to source of the crash. On the way Sasuke pulled out a kunai from the drawer in the hallway and crept around the corner to peer into the kitchen with the kunai poised for attack. He drew in a quiet breath and crouched down as he got ready to leap into the room. He jumped out from behind the wall and nearly fell on his face at the sight before him.

Naruto was covered from head to toe in flour and the floor was coated in the white powder along with a few cracked eggs. Sasuke felt his eye twitch at the state that his kitchen was in.

"Hey, Sasuke! Sorry if I woke you up," Naruto chuckled nervously and tried to brush the flour off his shirt. The gesture only managed to spread the powder even more as the tiny particles got lost in the fibers of the blondes shirt.

Sasuke sighed, "At this point I'm glad I woke up." Sasuke shook his head in exasperation and set down the kunai on the counter and walked out to go collect his cleaning supplies. By time he returned, Naruto had stripped down to his underwear and bandages and was shaking his head and running his fingers through his golden locks in an attempt to rid himself of the offending powder. Once he got most of it out of his hair Naruto picked up his clothes and padded out of the room to find more clothes that the Uchiha kept on hand. Sasuke on the other hand stayed behind and used paper towels to pick up the eggs gooey substance that littered his floor in random spots. Afterwards, Sasuke began sweeping up the flour into a pile. He was about to pick it up but Naruto took the dustpan from his friends hands and smiled apologetically before he bent down to pick up the mess he made.

"What were you trying to make," Sasuke inquired once the blonde tossed the powder in the trash. Naruto just chuckled and handed the pan to the raven.

"Well, I wanted to try and make pancakes. I've never really had any and no one will sell me things needed to cook. I saw all the stuff I needed so I figured I could try but.. as you can see.. it's harder then I expected," Naruto laughed nervously as he gestured to the failed attempts at pancakes that sat on the counter. Sasuke finally took notice to the offending food and felt his mouth twitch.

Unable to contain his mirth, Sasuke let out a chuckle and began to gather all the items he would need. Naruto tossed out the destroyed pancakes and pulled himself onto the counter to watch the Uchiha work around him. Naruto carefully took mental notes on how to make the pancakes.

" Baking powder? What's that," Naruto eyed the white ingredient suspiciously, having never seen it before.

Sasuke smirked, "baking powder makes the pancakes fluffy, usuratonkachi." Naruto's mouth formed an 'o' shape in realization and he quieted down as he watched the raven's movements. The blonde pouted when he realized that when he made the batter it looked nothing like the raven's batter. His batter was always too lumpy or too watery but the Uchiha's was the perfect consistency. Sasuke pulled out a new, unburnt pan and put a tablespoon of butter and waited patiently to melt before he poured in some of the batter. Sasuke used half the batter before he stopped and began to cut up two apples and tossed the cubed apples into the pan with some butter sugar and cinnamon. Naruto began salivating as the sweet smell of apples began to permeate the air and Naruto felt his stomach rumble.

Once Sasuke finished caramelizing the apples, he poured most of it into the batter and left a a quarter of the apples in the pan. He mixed the batter again until the apples were mixed and continued his routine of making the now apple pancakes. Naruto eyed the remaining caramelized apples and began to slowly creep closer from his spot on the counter to the delicious looking apples. Once he was close enough Naruto nonchalantly placed his hand by the pan and continued watching the raven for a few moments. As soon as the raven turned away Naruto quickly attempted to snatch up a piece to plop it in his mouth. Much to the blondes dismay the apples were to slippery and the Uchiha turned in time to catch him.

"Naruto," Sasuke chastised and lightly swatted the blondes hand away.

"But Sasuke," Naruto whined and kicked his legs in a tiny tantrum. "I'm hungry," as if to back up the blondes statement, a loud growl was heard originating from his stomach. Naruto flushed and pouted as he stared longingly at the apples.

"It's almost done. Be patient, it will be worth the wait," Sasuke stated as he continued to flip pancakes. Naruto scowled and crossed his arms as he waited.

"Actually , why don't you do something. Get the plates, forks, napkins, warm up some of the honey in the pantry, and pour two glasses of milk. Naruto mumbled a dejected 'okay' and gracefully leapt off the counter and began gathering all of the supplies and began to set them on the table. Once he was done, Naruto made his way back to the counter and watched as the raven put the last bit of batter into the pan. At the sight of all the finished pancakes Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned as drool slid down his chin. The raven finally completed his task and piled the last pancake onto the big stack on the plate off to the side .

"Bring the pan with the apples," Sasuke picked up the plate with pancakes and turned to take it to the table. Naruto's eyes glinted mischievously and he reached down and grabbed at the apples and managed the snag a few pieces. He happily plopped them into his mouth and nearly melted on the spot at the burst of flavor that hit his tongue. Naruto stifled a satisfied groan and just about skipped over to the table where Sasuke was piling the two plates with pancakes and apple pancakes. Sasuke then drizzled the warm honey on top and reached for the apples in the pan and poured half of them on top of each stack of pancakes.

"I thought pancakes were eaten with syrup," Naruto commented as he sat down in front of his plate of food.

Sasuke scoffed, "I don't like syrup. They add stuff to that shit. Honey is completely natural." Sasuke turned up his nose to the thought of syrup then he used his fork to cut the fluffy pancakes then he plopped a piece into his mouth. Naruto stared at him then turned to his plate and mimicked the raven's movements. Naruto cut the stack into bite sized triangular pieces and stuffed several pieces into his mouth. Naruto did nothing to stifle his groan of appreciation for the perfect combination of flavors and textures. Naruto sunk down in his seat a bit as he savored the flavor from his first bite of pancakes. He then sat up and began to stuff his face with the scrumptious meal. He took sips of his milk between bites to help swallow down the food. Sasuke ate his smaller stack of pancakes slowly and watched his blonde best friend eat. Once the blonde was nearly down with all his pancakes Sasuke finally decided to break the silence.

"About yesterday, what happened," Sasuke inquired. He stared into the cornflour blue eyes as if they would reveal all the answers he needed. Naruto froze mid-chew and looked down to his lap. He had hoped the Uchiha would never bring it up, but, of course, luck wasn't on his side. Naruto slowly chewed the now tasteless food and forcefully swallowed it down then took a gulp from the milk. Sasuke waited patiently, not taking his eye off of the blonde.

"It's nothing," Naruto replied quietly after a few tense moments. Sasuke tensed up and glowered at the blonde.

"Like hell it's not! All of us are worried sick, we, I most of all, deserve some type of explana-"

"Just don't bother with it," Naruto yelled out over Sasuke rising voice. Sasuke froze and scowled at the plate in front of him. He then quietly stood up and snatched his plate from the table along with his cup and walked through he kitchen and dumped the remains into the trash. Naruto stared at his lap as he felt his heart constrict and a lump form in his throat as he felt hot tears blur his vision. Sasuke walked back and began collecting the dishes and the blondes plate and cup and dumped out the blondes remaining pancakes. Sasuke then threw the dishes into the sink and filled the basin with water and soap as he began to scrub furiously at the dining ware. He then rinsed them off and set them out to dry. Naruto sat by staring at his lap as he held back his tear and tried to rid himself of the lump in his throat so he could breathe. Once Sasuke finished he calmly made his was over to the blonde and squatted down so he could look into his friends tear soaked blue eyes.

"Naruto, we are here for you. I just... We wish you would just open up," Sasuke sighed out and stood up. He pulled the blonde up to his feet but Naruto kept his chin tucked down to his chest. Sasuke led the blonde to his room and changed out of his sweats and put on his shirt before pulling the blonde do the entrance. "Come on let's go out and see the others," Sasuke murmured as he bent down to put on his shoes. Naruto reluctantly bent down to slip on his shoes and worried his lip at the thought of going into the village. However, Sasuke failed to notice the blondes anxiety and began to pull him outside. Sasuke began tugging at his hand and by the time they reached the compound doors, Naruto came to a halt and froze up. Sasuke looked back with a question in his eyes and Naruto suppressed the chills that went down his spine as he thought about the eyes of the villagers. Naruto shook his head as if to steel his nerves then he began walking with a steady pace. Sasuke shrugged and continued walking and pulling the blonde along.

Sasuke failed to notice how tense Naruto was and the glares being sent at him. Naruto shook his head and turned his gaze away from the villagers and focused on the raven's feet and unconsciously began stepping in the same spots where Sasuke's feet would land. He didn't want the raven to find out that the whole village treated him the same way, if not worse than the hospital. At least, not yet. Naruto forced a too happy smile onto his face and quickly fell into step beside the raven. Sasuke finally released the blondes hand and was reaching up to open the door to the barbeque joint that they usually found everyone in. They weren't disappointed as they caught sight of their friends. Naruto stopped at the door and reluctantly took a step inside and shook like a leaf as he approached small area that contained all of his friends. A look of relief swelled through everyone at the sight of the blonde. Knowing he was okay and smiling was enough for the worry etched in their faces to dissipate. However, that relief was short lived when the hulking owner of the restaurant stomped in front of Naruto, blocking his view of the rookie nine. Naruto seemed to shrink in the presence of the big owner and he stared hard down at his feet.

"What are you doing in my restaurant, _demon,_ " the owner seethed and drew back a fist as if to punch the blonde in the jaw. Naruto yelped and jumped back when the fist began to swing , but it stopped several inches before hitting his face. Naruto shook in his spot as he felt the air from the force of the punch brush over his face. Sasuke, Neji, and rock Lee had managed to stop the owner. Rock lee and Sasuke both held back each side of the man's form while Neji nearly broke the man's arm when he forced it to stop before reaching the blondes face. The owner glowered and seethed at the blonde standing frozen in place behind Neji. All of the rookie nine had frozen in shock when the owner blatantly attacked their friend with seemingly no remorse. Only Sasuke, Neji, and Rock Lee managed to break out of their stupor fast enough to defend Naruto from the man's wrath.

"What the hell do you think your doing, old man," Neji hissed. The man finally seemed to focus on the Hyuuga and spat on the ground by his feet.

"I have every right to refuse service to a.. _customer,_ " the man's last word was laced with venom and malice causing Naruto to flinch as he stared at the ground.

"But no where does it say that you can beat up said customer. I suggest you take care of who you are talking to, you piece of-"

Naruto finally moved and gently placed his hand on Neji's shoulder. "It's okay Neji, you don't have to do this. I'm already used to this. You all go ahead and eat, I'm still stuffed from the pancakes I had this morning," Naruto forced a smile and turned on his heel before sprinting off. Sasuke quickly followed leaving Neji to deal with the owner who had a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. Sasuke leapt up on top of the roof and made a mad dash trying to find the blonde who seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out and whipped his head in all directions, trying to spot a head of golden hair. Much to his dismay , Sasuke was unable to pinpoint Naruto's location. He quickly ran towards the shady part of town and barged into Naruto's home through the open window. However, after doing a once over of the place, Sasuke felt panic take root in his stomach after finding no trace of Naruto. Sasuke went back out the way he came in and was panting as he looked over all the roof tops. A sense of dread took over him and he had a feeling that something bad was happening to his blonde best friend. Sasuke spent a good half of the day combing through every street, nook, and cranny of the village. He then moved on to the training fields and the forests that surrounded the village in hopes the blonde had retreated to a place away from prying eyes.

After combing through every field, forest, and even his own compound, Sasuke plopped onto the dirt floor. He was covered in sweat from head to toe. The raven ran his hands through his soaked hair and pulled at it in frustration. He looked up to the dark sky and let out a hopeless wail. It was approximately nine pm and Naruto was missing.

* * *

 **oh my lord.. I finally updated! Haha! I have literally spent all day writing this story..on my phone! Woo-hoo! Of course I took a two hour nap in between but I still finished it! I'm so happy to finally have something for you all! Anyway I won't be making regular updates ( I only managed to have a whole day of free time because school was cancelled, praise the lord) but I will have updates I'll try to update at least once a month but don't take my word for it. Again I apologize for OOCness but what do you expect? I'm not really working in the best conditions at the moment xD using my phone to type this sucks balls!**

 **I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes but I'll try and comb through this again so the mistakes are at least to a manageable amount. ^3^ Fallen out! Peace ! \\(^3^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! So I figured some stuff out about this doc manager thing and I was Mind. Blown. BOOM. Seriously. So, I read y'all's reviews and I was like QuQ I love these people. Seriously y'all boosted my motivation TTuTT... I'm like super stressed with college but I'll try my best to update whenever I can TToTT just for you guys. I already know where this story is going and there will be a sequel so please bear with me through till the end y-y**

 **Disclaimer: If owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to write FAN fiction... And Neji would've never died TTnTT**

* * *

 _ **Flashback (with Naruto)**_

I'm so stupid. Of course I'm not welcomed. _Hot tears streamed down whiskered cheeks as the blonde raced towards the alleyway that he usually used as a route to avoid the villagers. As he reached the corner, Naruto gripped onto the side of the building as he twisted his body to turn quicker around the corner. Before he could react, a leg jutted out in front of the blonde and Naruto let out a yelp as his face collided with a sharp rock on the dirt floor. Naruto let out a groan of pain as he felt sweat drip down his face but was silenced as a sweat-covered, beefy hand clamped over his mouth and nose. Blue eyes widened in horror as Naruto struggled to wrench himself out of the portly man's grip._

 _"Stop struggling, demon brat," a slurred voice grunted out. Naruto gagged and felt his limbs giving out on him from the lack of oxygen. In a last spurt of energy, Naruto bit down on the man's hand enough to draw blood. The blonde was caught off-guard, however, when instead of jerking his hand back, the man gripped the blonde's face and slammed his head against the wall. White spots danced around Naruto's vision and he felt bile raise up from his throat at the taste of blood, sweat, and alcohol._

 _"Sa...suke," Naruto wheezed out the name of his friend as the darkness slowly consumed him. The last thing Naruto heard before passing out was the sound of a familiar voice calling his name._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"You actually caught-"

...

"It's him alri-"

...

"How many did you give-"

...

"he should be waking-"

...

Naruto whimpered as his head throbbed mercilessly behind his eyes. It felt like someone had stabbed his eyes and twisted the tool used to maximize the effect. Bleary blue eyes cracked open only to squeeze shut at the suns harsh glare. Naruto let out a gasp and tried to curl in on himself; however, he froze in shock when he felt his wrists being chaffed from being bound behind his back.

"He's coming to. Give him a few more pills," a gruff voice commanded. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he whimpered and began trying to pull his wrists free, not caring that they were being rubbed raw.

"Let me g-" Naruto heaved as a swift, hard kick was dealt to his stomach.

"Quit it. We are being paid to capture, not kill," the gruff voice spoke up again. Tears welled in the blondes eyes but he blinked them back, refusing to react to the pain.

"Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun," another voice spoke up. This one sent chills down Naruto's spine at its child-like happy tone. Naruto was flipped onto his back and his eyes widened when he finally caught sight of one of his captors. The jinchuuriki was barely able to take in the sight of long black hair that caressed his cheeks and a pale face that harbored a sadistic smile before long slim fingers were shoved down his throat. Naruto gagged as he felt something being lodged in his throat and a cold hand clamp over his nose and mouth, preventing him from coughing up whatever the man straddling him shoved in his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as the "pills" slowly and painfully traveled down Naruto's dry throat. He bit his tongue and swallowed harshly in an attempt to get the pills to go down faster."Nighty-night, _demon-child."_

Naruto convulsed as he felt himself being heated up from the inside. He heard the slowing beat of his heart behind his ears as he let the darkness consume him once more.

* * *

 _"Naru-chan," a melodic voice murmured. A warm hand gently cupped his cheek and Naruto curled up while gently pulling the hand to his chest. A soft giggle sounded and Naruto blinked open his eyes, searching for the source of the warm presence. He looked up to see a woman with scarlet hair and soft blue-grey eyes._ Mom. _Naruto smiled and nuzzled his cheek into the warm hand as tears spilled down the side of his face and pooled onto her cupped hands._

 _"Naru-chan, It's time to wake up," the red head reached up with her free hand and carded her fingers through the soft, blonde locks. Naruto groaned and tried curling into a tighter ball._

 _"Mo-"Naruto paused and blue eyes widened in shock._ Wait.. I don't know this woman. I don't have a mother.. who is she? _Wide eyes turned to look at the smiling red head and Naruto slowly pulled away from the warmth she emitted, albeit reluctantly. He slowly pulled himself up and backed away from the woman until he hit the wall._

 _"What's wrong, Naru-chan," she inquired. Her brows drew up in worry as she leaned forward to touch his hand. However, Naruto jerked his hand back as if scalded; he knew that if she touched him again he would melt into a puddle. She frowned and stared into cornflower blue eyes with sorrow._

 _"Wh-..who are you.. How do you know me," Naruto mentally cursed himself for stuttering, showing a sign of weakness. Blue-grey eyes met deep blue and soft, pink lips turned up into a sad smile._

 _"I'm Kushina, y-" Kushina's voice suddenly grew silent even though her lips still moved. Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion and stuck his pinky in his ear, attempting to clean his ears to hear the woman's silenced words._

 _"..." Naruto's eyes widened in shock when no sound escaped when he tried to question her. In a sudden panic he tried raising his voice louder and louder until he was trying to scream. Tears flooded his eyes and Naruto curled into a ball while he gripped at his hair as he tried screaming. Even if it was just a small squeak the blonde felt like he needed to hear at least_ something _. Kushina rested her hand on Naruto's back and He jerked up when he realized he had no shirt on. Kushina gently gripped Naruto's shoulder and cupped his face with her left hand; she slowly lifted him until he sat at eye-level. Naruto stopped trying to scream and instead stared at the woman in front of him with tear soaked, whiskered cheeks. He watched her as she slowly mouthed a few words._ Wake up.

Naruto jerked awake and shuddered as he stared down at his nearly naked body; Naruto felt a small sense of relief at still having his boxers on. He was slightly slouched in a metal seat with his chin pressed into his bare chest. Tears stained his cheek and Naruto bit his bottom lip as the warmth from the dream began to dissipate, leaving him in the cold, dark silence. Naruto felt a sense of dread as he felt cold metal bounding his hands and feet to the chair he sat in. Naruto felt his heart jump in his throat and it began to pound painfully behind his rib cage as he took in his surroundings. He twisted his body around in his frantic haste to find some sort of light; however, the only thing he saw was pitch black that seemed to stretch on forever. Naruto could hear his heart pounding and closed his eyes trying to get a feel for his chakra. When that proved fruitless, Naruto slumped and bit his tongue in defeat as he felt his stamina running low. This was odd for the young jinchuuriki since he normally had tons of stamina stored up.

Naruto stared at his bare thighs for what seemed like hours before light flooded the room from a door that was several meters away. Naruto twitched and slowly lifted his head to see who had intruded on the silence. Naruto squinted his eyes when they landed on a darkened silhouette that stood at the doors threshold. A light was illuminated behind the persons head, casting a shadow over their features. The blonde tilted his head in confusion and unconsciously began to shrink down into the metal chair.

"Ah, so your awake, demon-fox child," a guttural voice sliced through the silence. Naruto hunched over and unconsciously pulled at his arms and legs in an attempt to curl in on himself. "Oh, don't be like that. I won't .. What am I saying, Of course I'm going to hurt you," The voice let out a low chuckle as it steadily got closer to the young blonde. Naruto jerked in his confinement and snapped at the callous hand that reached for his chin.

"Don't touch me," Naruto hissed as he glared menacingly up at his capture. His eyes took on an icy hue and he bared his teeth at the man staring down at him in disinterest.

"And here I was being _nice_ ," the man tsked, "This simply won't DO!" The man raised a fist and punched the blonde in his solar plexus. Naruto hunched over and tried gasping for air. "You see, _Narut-_ my mistake, you are unworthy of a name. You see, demon, this is how it works. You do not speak unless I've addressed you. From now I want you to address me as Master, because believe it or not, I own you and your pathetic little body." The man squatted down and looked Naruto in the eye, "You will rue the day you were born." A smirk pulled at his lips and Naruto bit his tongue and continued to glare defiantly at his captor.

"I'm not calling you shit," Naruto spit in the mans face and held firm as a fist connected with his jaw. Naruto saw black along the edges of his vision and struggled to refocus his sight.

"Ah, I love it when you misbehave, it gives me reason to do this," Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion and let loose a violent jerk when he saw the item the man pulled from his pocket. Naruto struggled to pull his limbs free as he stared at the object glinting in the man's hand. The black haired man yanked on the blondes hair and pulled his head to the side. He then stabbed the needle into Naruto's neck and smirked, " We are going to have so much _fun!"_

* * *

 **So.. I actually finished writing this a few weeks ago.. mostly. Except, like, the last 5 paragraphs cuz I didn't know how to put what I was imagining in words y-y. Honestly, the dream naruto had came out of no where! I wasn't planning it but BAM it happened and I read it over a few times and decided I liked it.. so I'm keeping it ouo And that will continue popping up so yeah ouo I'll do something with it.**

 **When I finally looked at my story after lord knows how long (it was in doc manager) I kid you not! what I had written so far was a few hours away from being deleted so I guess you can say it had been 90 days ouo;;**

 **Finally, someday I'm sure I'll look back at what I'm writing and do a major rewrite but Quite frankly I'm too busy for that shiz right now y-y. For now I guess I am satisfied with this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously guys! Seeing y'alls reviews motivates me so much D; I can't help writing more when y'all are so nice y-y**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto.. If I did... A fan can only imagine xD;;**

* * *

"Uchiha... You look like shit," Shikamaru was relaxing under a tree when the raven stormed past him.

"Can it, Nara," Sasuke hissed. "Why are you so damn calm! It's already been several days since the dobe disappeared."

"You've been raising hell. Nothing is gonna get done with that kind of attitude," Shikamaru yawned and turned to his side, propping his head up on his hand, to watch the seething raven.

"How the hell can I be calm when that blonde idiot is in trouble. What i-"

"Your losing your cool Uchiha. I never thought I'd see the day," Shikamaru smirked then turned onto his back again and crossed his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow. Sasuke clenched his jaw shut and continued storming off to meet his team; apparently, Kakashi finally decided to show his face after being gone a week. Once Sasuke was out of sight Shikamaru sighed and slid his eyes shut as he began battling his inner demons. Of course he wasn't calm, but there was no way he'd admit that to the already agitated raven. In all honesty, Shikamaru did not want to hear any "What if" questions, it would just cause himself to become more agitated as well. Shikamaru began visualizing all the possible way's Naruto could have disappear in such a short amount of time, because there was just no way. Sasuke left only a few moments, seconds even, after Naruto so how did he disappear so fast. If he was captured surely he would've screamed out for help. After going through several fruitless possibilities Shikamaru tsk'ed and opened his eyes to gaze at the aimless clouds.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru turned to his side and and dozed off into another restless sleep.

~(o-o~) Wiggle with me Wiggle Wiggle

Sea foam green eyes continuously glanced nervously at the dark aura that the raven emitted. Ever since he arrived several minutes prior Sakura didn't dare make a sound that might cause her crush to snap. Sakura looked down at her hands that rested on her lap and bit her lip in worry. She slowly drew her knee's up and buried her head in her arms. She felt selfish to want the ravens attention when their teammate was missing. Sasuke resisted the urge to pace as the day seemed to drag on forever; it was utter hell without his blonde dobe pestering him. Sasuke clenched his fists and buried them deep in his pockets as he slouched over and leaned against the tree he had been standing under. The hours ticked by when Kakashi finally appeared and Sasuke had to hold back every fiber in his being from attacking the jounin.

"Gomen minna, a baby raccoon was lost and I ended up looking all over the village for his mother," Kakashi's eye curved up indicating a smile and Sasuke vibrated in place as he felt his control being ripped to shreds. "Ara, where is Naruto-kun?" Sakura flinched at the mention of the blonde and slowly turned her head to the raven and shivered when she saw the Uchiha ready to commit murder. However, before he could, Sasuke regained control of his trembling frame and stated with an eerie calm, "To believe you are supposed to be our sensei when you have no clue what is going on with your students. How pathetic." With that Sasuke shoved is balled up fists into his pockets and turned is back to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun, I am not done with you lot," Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his charge. The raven froze mid-step and turned slightly to glare at the jounin, "Well I am." The raven then rushed off without a second to spare. Kakashi tsk'ed and shook his head, "Ara ara, he just doesn't know when to listen. Well Tsunade did warn me, I suppose you will have to relay my message Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled down at the fretting pinkette. She looked up at him with worry and confusion clouding her expression.

(~OvO)~

 _ **Earlier**_

"Tsume, did you find anything in regards to Naruto," Tsunade questioned. Ever since Sasuke reported the blonde missing Tsunade had been unable to sleep and was sporting dark circles under her eyes. She had a very bad feeling in her gut making it hard for her to drink sake without hurling.

"Well we tracked his scent in an alley way not far from where he was last seen. We followed it roughly 30 miles out the village but we lost his scent at a lake," Tsume reported.

"Is there anything else, was there something around the lake to indicate the direction they took," Tsunade pressed on.

"No, Hokage... There was something off about the brats scent, though," Tsume reluctantly reported. She remembered there was a strange scent that seemed to meld with the blondes own scent. Originally she thought it might have been a trick of her nose but Kuromaru also caught the same scent. However, neither of them were able to pinpoint what the scent was. "No one was able to recognize the smell, It didn't belong to the people that took the brat. That much we know for sure." Tsunade hummed and clasped her hands together and leaned her forehead on them.

"You may leave, Tsume. Thank you," Tsume nodded and turned around. As soon as Tsume was out the door Kakashi entered the room through the window.

"Kakashi, what took you so damn long, That mission was only supposed to take a few days," Tsunade hissed in frustration.

"Gomen, gomen, I-"

"If you give me one of those bullshit lies you always give everyone I am going to wring your neck. This is no time for playing around,"Tsunade banged down on her table, breaking it in half. She groaned and slouched back in her chair. "Are you aware of the situation," Tsunade crossed her arms and glanced at the jounin as he leaned against a wall holding his obscene orange book. Kakashi glanced at her over the top of his book and cocked his head to the side.

"I've heard bits and piece here and there. Who exactly is missing," Kakashi questioned, he stared at the words in his book, unable to focus enough to actually make them out.

"Naruto," Tsunade gritted her teeth and glared at the sad remains of her desk. Kakashi's muscles tensed under his gear and his eyes widened at the news. Before he could ask Tsunade continued, "apparently he was meeting with some friends at a restaurant. Things happened and Naruto ran out. That was the last anyone saw him. Tsume just came back from tracking his scent. I want you to take Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Gai, and Shikamaru with you to where the scent ends and pick up the search from there." Kakashi sighed and placed the report from his last mission in her hands before turning to leave.

"One more thing, Sasuke has been raising hell, so don't provoke him anymore, he is agitated enough as it is. Also, send me Sakura" Tsunade called back.

"I make no promises," Kakashi's eye curved up and he turned back and lept out the window.

"Ugh I need a break from this crap," Tsunade groaned and slouched down in her seat and threw her head back.

* * *

 **Welp Imma leave it at that. Till next time ouo Thank you all for the reviews QoQ it makes me so happy to hear y'all's thoughts this chapter is a little short but meh.. Next chapter you get to see our poor naru again y-y**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHH I'm so excited for this chapter jenf3ejrnfc3 no doubt all of y'all are too xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.. I only own my crazy mind and errant thoughts o3o;;**

 **without further ado~ ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

There was a fire coursing through his veins. Naruto gasped and swallowed down his sobs as the fire consumed him from the inside out. It had felt like hours before the man had left. He spent what felt like hours just carving a crimson image on a tan canvas; Naruto's body had never felt as sensitive as it had then, which he suspected was the drugs influence. Naruto had screamed till his throat was raw and his whole body was quivering. The man had nothing better to do but converse nonchalantly, as if he was just talking about the weather. However, it was anything but. He constantly reminded the blonde that it was his fault he was in this mess; He constantly flashed joyful eyes at Naruto as each scream was torn from his aching throat. Then right before he left he pulled out a syringe and withdrew blood from the exhausted blondes limp arm.

 _'I won't give that bastard the satisfaction of hearing my cries anymore,'_ Naruto seethed and whimpered as he swallowed back more sobs. The fire in his veins felt like it was pulsing and there was nothing he could do but _sit there._

 _'I'm so pathetic,'_ Naruto stared down at his boxer clad thighs and chomped down on his lip as another pulse of fire spread beneath his skin. ' _He's right.. I did get myself into this mess and I can't even get myself out.'_ Naruto chuckled darkly and threw his head back, staring up at the black abyss looming overhead. "H-.. ple- Sa-" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered as a wave of despair coursed through him along side the fire. Tears streamed down his face for a whole new reason and pooled in his ears, muffling all sounds- not that there were any besides his pathetic whimpers. ' _Just once.. Before he comes back.'_ Naruto's scream came out as a drawn out squeak as he cursed his luck, cursed his situation, cursed his fate, and cursed his existence. Before he passed out, having dried up his tears Naruto had one last thought, ' _Sasuke must be pissed at me.'_

* * *

Sasuke was pissed. Kakashi, once again, was running late despite the severity of the situation. A few hours prior when Sakura had approached him about the mission, he felt his heart lodge itself in his throat because 'they are finally doing something!' Regardless of his inner relief, Sasuke Hn'ed and quickly made his way home to pack a bag. Now, 2 hours after the designated meeting time and Sasuke was utterly livid. He was cursing his jounin instructor 10 way's to Sunday; if he didn't arrive within the next 5 minutes, Sasuke was positive he would murder his silver-headed sensei.

Sasuke drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, he had to control his vexation before it got the better of him. He sighed, exasperated, as he studied the team Tsunade chose for Naruto's retrieval. When they arrived mere minutes after himself, he barely registered Neji explaining things to his Sensei before he tuned them out after a boisterous shout of "HOW UNYOUTHFUL." Now as he studied them Lee and Guy were counting as they did one-armed push-up's, Shikamaru appeared to be asleep under a tree just outside of the village gates, and Neji appeared contemplative as he leaned against the Village gates. The raven glowered when the Hyuuga pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to him.

"What do you want, Hyuuga," Sasuke bit out when Neji relaxed beside him, studying him closely.

"What happened that day," Neji answered, straightforward. Sasuke glowered at the ground and tensed at the question. Honestly, Sasuke had no clue what happened. It never occurred to him that his blonde dobe could be taken, especially not in a village full of ninja. That day he had followed Naruto, thinking he would just head home, clear his head. By time he would've gotten back to where Naruto disappeared, he would've been long gone. With each new thought Sasuke grew angrier and felt his muscle contract, ready to attack. After a few more moments Sasuke drew in a breath and released it along with his tension.

"I don't even fucking know."

* * *

 _Naruto felt his heart pounding in his heaving chest as he ran on tired, weak legs. He turned to look over his shoulder into a black abyss and furrowed his brow in confusion_ what am I running from again? _Naruto hissed in pain when he crashed into the ground slamming his head on a sharp rock. He whimpered silently and slowly dragged himself back up on wobbly legs and continued limping on. Every few minutes he stopped to rest against a tree before pushing himself off and limping forward._

 _Naruto's eyes widened in panic when he realized the trees were clustering closer together until they completely blocked out the sun. He stopped and held his arm close to his aching torso and twisted around in a circle frantically. The blonde let out a bitter cry and scratched at the skin on his chest in an attempt to stop his racing heart. Tears blocked his vision and Naruto felt his heart drop into his stomach when everything went black as he fell backwards._

Naruto jolted out of his nightmare with a squeaky cry and a cold sweat. He released a long breath and felt tears glaze over his eyes but he quickly blinked them back. He felt his heart throb painfully and he slumped down in his seat, wincing when he felt how numb his butt was. He sighed in relief when he realized his veins no longer felt like they were on fire and, instead, relished in the soft stinging pain he felt from his perspiration sliding into his healing wounds; at least that was a pain he was able to bare and it told him he was still alive. _'It must be Kyuubi's doing,'_ Naruto thought absently as he looked around the dark room once more. He vaguely recalled the man from earlier lighting candles to see what he was doing. It was at that time when Naruto drank in the sight of the room because he had no clue when he would get out and see the light again. He tried distracting himself from the pain earlier by cautiously studying the other objects decorating the spacious room.

He was able to get a feel for his surroundings so he knew that he was in what seemed like a storage area. There was a wide circled cleared out in what looked like the center of the room with his own chair being in the center of the circle. There were several shelves littered with jars with varying amounts of liquids, plants, dead insects, and other unidentifiable substances. There had also been spare chairs and a dusty wardrobe the seemed to belong to a woman once upon a time. Everything had been several feet away from him and he recalled the man wheeling in a cart with tools on it. The man had left the cart at least 4 feet away from Naruto at all times. Naruto scoffed, _'As if I could grab somethin-'._ Naruto's eyes widened in surprised when he remembered vaguely noting what looked like keys by the door the man entered from.

' _Maybe one of those keys will let me out,'_ Naruto concluded giddily. Naruto wiggled until he was finally sitting upright completely. He then threw his weight forward and his heart lodged itself in his throat when the chair started to tip over. ' _No, no, no,'_ Naruto mentally screamed. He braced his feet onto the floor and threw his weight backwards. Naruto groaned and cursed the loud clanging noise that resulted from the chair slamming down and looked up to stare in the direction he knew the door was in. He stared unblinking with bated breath, ' _if this place is small there is no doubt he heard that.'_ Naruto's heart started pounding when he heard resounding footsteps approaching the door to the room. He let out a shallow breath and drew in another deep one as he stared intently at the door straight ahead.

As the seconds ticked by with each step getting closer, Naruto's heart throbbed painfully and he felt his stomach drop when the footsteps stopped in front of his door. Naruto's body ached as he used all his senses to focus on what the person standing outside the door would do next. Seconds seemed to stretch on forever and Naruto almost let out a cry of relief when the footsteps continued on without opening the door. Naruto slumped in his seat once more and drew in quick breaths, trying to fill in his lungs with the much needed oxygen. Naruto remained still as his heart calmed down and his breathing evened out.

Naruto sighed and tipped his head back and closed his eyes once more. ' _I need to think this through more carefully,'_ Naruto thought as he let sleep consume his exhausted body and mind once more.

* * *

 **Yay, I finally updated! phew.. OUR NARU SURVIVED! I will explain a few things in the next chapter. Also you will see the team on their journey to save our poor Naruto y_y I've been typing this up all day xD well like it? hate it? favorite/review/follow~ (I seriously love reviews! it lets me know how I'm doing so don't be shy)**


End file.
